


Mixing Business with Pleasure

by mizmahlia



Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmahlia/pseuds/mizmahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he's obligated to stop Cheshire from doing what she does best, who's to say Roy can't enjoy it? While he never knows what will happen when the two of them run into one another, one thing is always certain: punches, arrows and sparks will fly. And though he thinks he knows her well, he discovers he has a lot to learn about the mysterious assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing Business with Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the summary, this is essentially smut with a tiny plot. :)

Roy listened to the waves break against the pier beneath him, maintaining his cover between two buildings as he watched three men load wooden crates into the back of a small moving van. One was a portly man in his late thirties; another was a tall, slender man in his mid to late twenties, and the third, the driver, was a burly man in his late forties. None of them posed any kind of threat, but he decided at first glance to take out the tallest one, based on the fact he was the only one carrying any kind of weapon. By the looks of it, it was a standard Glock nine milimeter tucked in the waistband of his jeans. Nothing major. He snorted quietly at the lack of challenge in front of him. It would only take a few seconds to incapacitate the two standing behind the van and another couple of seconds to take out the driver.

He wasn’t here for them, though, nor was he here for the cargo in the van. 

He was here for _her_.

The last place he’d seen her two weeks ago was on this pier, attempting to assassinate the captain of a freighter loaded with humanitarian aide bound for the Caribbean. She’d nearly succeeded in detonating the charge she’d planted, but Roy had just barely managed to rip it from beneath the captain’s chair in the wheelhouse and hurl it into the harbor. He’d been pounced on for his trouble, Cheshire catching him with his metaphorical pants down as he left the dockyards. She had been waiting on the roof of the security checkpoint and dropped down onto him as he passed through, knocking his bow to the ground and shoving him against the side of the security guard’s booth. 

“Don’t you know it’s not nice to show up at a party without an invitation?” she asked, swinging a long leg toward his head. He glared in return, easily blocking the kick and stepping toward her.

“Mine got lost in the mail, I guess.” 

They circled each other for a moment, before she reached behind her and withdrew a small cartridge.

“That's a shame. Next time, Red, I’ll  deliver it personally,” she said with a smirk. She flicked the pin from the cartridge with her thumb, tossing it to the ground between them and disappearing in a hiss of smoke.

Moments later Roy stood in the darkness alone, glaring into the night after her.

He had no idea she would hand-deliver an actual invitation to his apartment, instructing him to be here at eleven tonight.The envelope, made of an ivory linen paper, contained a single, hand-written note on thick cardstock. It contained only GPS coordinates, a time, and a date. Despite the fact the note hadn’t been signed, he knew she’d delivered it. There were no fingerprints, no DNA, nothing that could link the note to anyone. Completely anonymous. 

So here he sat, crouched between these two buildings, watching three wanna-be thugs load their van with six crates of AK-47’s. Becoming impatient, he drew an arrow and aimed at the van’s front passenger tire, letting it fly. It buried itself in the tire, the air deflating with a loud hiss. Roy rushed from his hiding spot, swiftly sweeping the tall man’s legs from under him causing him to fall on the arm he was using to grab his gun. Roy grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, hauling him to his feet.

He reached for the gun a second time and Roy delivered a left hook to his jaw, dropping him instantly. The portly fellow had foolishly tried to pry open a crate to get one of the weapons, wasting valuable time. Roy hit the back of his knee with his bow and he dropped the crowbar. In a quick upward swing, Roy knocked the man unconscious and left him slumped against the side of the van. Roy stalked to the cab, ready to remove the driver, only to see two long, lean legs clad in thigh-high boots emerge from the cab.

“I thought I’d give you a hand.” 

Cheshire stepped down to the pier and Roy instinctively backed up several paces.

“What do you want?”

She shrugged a shoulder, tilting her head as her gaze traveled up Roy’s legs, his torso, and stopped on his mouth. “You’re obviously not one for small talk. I like that.” She approached him again and he noticed a sway to her hips he hadn’t seen before.

He stood his ground, crossing his arms over his chest. “And you’re not one for subtlety. I don’t _do_ crazy.” He turned around and started to walk away. “I will say I’m touched you went to all that trouble for a booty call, though,” he called over his shoulder. “I’m flattered. But I think I’ll pass.”

Cheshire stopped, narrowing her eyes. “Suit yourself. I never thought you such a coward, Red. I thought you’d be a bit of a challenge, but I don’t think you’d be up for it.” She pivoted on her heel and started to walk back the way she came, until an arrow lodged itself in the soggy wood of the pier in front of her and spewed thick, grey smoke. She grinned, keeping her back to Roy.

“Oh, did I hit a nerve, Arrow?” she purred, spinning around to dodge Roy’s fist. She’d underestimated his speed, however, and he tangled his hand into her hair, tugging her head back and exposing her neck. He leaned his face down, stopping when their noses were mere centimeters apart.

“You? Please,” he said. “I’d have to give a damn for that to work.” 

“Perhaps this will help." She drove the heel of her hand into his jaw, the blow knocking him back a step and she followed through with a leg sweep. Roy stumbled and let go of her and She took off running, her laugh echoing behind her.

He grit his teeth and stood, taking off after her, drawing an arrow and notching it into his bow. He stopped abruptly, taking his shot. It hit its mark, traveling through her sleeve and into the brick wall behind her. It gave him just enough time to catch up as she started ripping the fabric.

“You've ruined my favorite outfit,” she said. “You certainly don’t know how to properly treat a girl.” She clucked her tongue and finished ripping the sleeve off, keeping an eye on Roy’s approach. “But I will say you’re quite the marksman.” She lunged, trying to get out of his reach, but Roy snagged her wrist and jerked her to him, spinning her around. She leaned to the side and swung her leg at the hip, nearly catching the side of his head. He swatted her foot away, still gripping her wrist tightly. He grabbed her other bicep and pinned her arms at her sides, shoving her up against the brick wall of a machine shop at the base of the pier. 

“I always pictured you as the take-charge kind of guy,” she said, looking up at him. “I’m glad I was right.” 

“I don’t like being toyed with.” He gripped her arm tighter. She didn’t flinch. He didn’t expect her to.

“Who says I’m playing?”

They stared each other down for a moment before she leaned up and kissed him. Roy’s hands instantly let go of her arms and he hesitated before grabbing her waist, pinning her roughly against the wall again as he leaned into her and returned the kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, but her kiss was aggressive and controlling. Her hand on the back of his neck, she held him to her as she bit Roy’s bottom lip and then ran her tongue over it. He sucked in a sharp breath, hissing at the sting of the bite and pulled back a moment, noticing the smirk on her face. 

“So that’s the way this works, does it?”

The arch of an eyebrow was her only reply.

He crushed his mouth to hers, eliciting a quiet groan from her as their tongues both battled for control. He drew her bottom lip into his mouth and nipped it, feeling her smile into their kiss. Her hand still on the back of Roy’s neck, she used the other to haul him toward her, looping her fingers around his belt, his hips grinding against hers. Cheshire turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss and forcing Roy to move along her jawline up toward her ear. He ran his tongue over her earlobe before nipping that, too, causing her to gasp. Grinning at the discovery, he ran his fingers through her hair and tugged her head back, exposing the smooth skin of her neck. 

As he swirled his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot beneath her ear and then back toward her lips, he moved his other hand roughly down her arm and her rib cage, over her hip and gripped the back of her thigh tightly, lifting her leg up to his own hip. She smirked and brought her other leg up, circling his waist. Her back pinned against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms and hands were free to roam. She smoothed her palms over Roy’s chest and up to his shoulders, her fingertips kneading into the muscle tissue as she ran them back down over his biceps. Her grasp tightened around his forearms as he kissed along her collarbone and neck, nudging her kimono out of the way to expose more skin.

She shivered as the cool night air hit her shoulder, the collar of the kimono falling to one side, allowing him access to continue lightly biting along her shoulder. His hands squeezed her thighs, her movement hiking the skirt further up around her waist. She was sure she’d have bruises in the shape of his fingers on the backs of her legs in the morning.

“I always wondered why you wore a skirt,” he said, leaning his head down to lick the curves at the tops of her breasts before moving back up to her neck.

She gripped his hair tightly in her fists and jerked his head up, staring at him eye-to-eye.

“I don’t appreciate the insinuation, Red.” She pulled back further and tilted his head to the side, nipping at the muscle at the base of his neck and shoulder before moving up to his ear. She bit down on his earlobe hard enough to make him wince before smirking. “But it did get your attention, didn’t it?”

They caught each other’s gazes and paused a moment, both noticing how the mood had shifted slightly. Her hands on the sides of his face, Cheshire brought his lips to hers and kissed him again, deeply and urgently. Roy trailed his fingers down her neck as he returned the kiss, brushing them over her collarbone and skimming the sides of her breasts, cupping them through the silky fabric. She arched her back, pressing them into his hands and he groaned into her lips. 

Without warning she loosened her hold around his waist with her legs, putting both feet on the ground. Roy looked down at her, cocking an eyebrow but not saying a word. Curling her fingers into his shirt she jerked the hem free of his wasitband, exposing the skin of his abdomen and ghosting her palms over the muscle there. She glanced up at him and made eye contact as she started unfastening his belt, watching his reaction as she snaked her hand in and wrapped her fingers around him. He flinched slightly as she gripped his length and watched as her eyes widened momentarily before a knowing smirk appeared on her lips.

“Looks like I was right about one thing.” 

She slid her hand back and forth several times and Roy braced himself against the brick with his hands, trying to maintain some sort of composure. She used her other hand to cup the rest of him through his pants, drawing a quiet grunt from him. Cheshire trailed her hand to the end of Roy’s length, stopping and squeezing slightly before looking up at him. He was watching her, his dark eyes fixed on her mouth as he lowered his head and crushed his mouth to hers again. Her hands on the bare skin of his hips, she pushed his pants down and wrapped her slender fingers around his length again, softly running her fingertips over the sensitive tip.

Without breaking their kiss Roy put his hands on her waist and lifted her again, grabbing her thighs, and Cheshire wrapped her legs around his hips. He moved his hand beneath her skirt, smiling as his fingers found nothing but bare skin.

“Someone had an agenda tonight.”

Instead of giving her the chance to reply, Roy trailed his fingers up her inner thigh and teased her a moment before slipping two fingers inside her. She cried out into his mouth, Roy grinning at her surprise as he thrust his fingers a bit faster, curving them slightly. As his fingers quickened their pace, her hands latched onto his shoulders. She could feel her release coming and she reached down, her hand clutching his wrist. His movements stopped, his fingers still inside her.

“Is there a problem?” His flicked his thumb, causing her hips to buck against his hand. 

Cheshire reached down and pulled his hand away, circling her fingers around his length again.

“There won’t be in a minute,” she said. She rubbed the tip of him against herself, teasing him a little and he thrust his hips toward her and slid himself all the way in.

Roy grit his teeth and groaned, burying his face in her neck at the sensation. She was hot and tight and wet. He was still for a moment as he tried to regain some self control, when she began grinding her hips against his. He repositioned himself, lifting her slightly and gripping her hips tighter, and he began to thrust. She dug her fingers into his hips, urging him on, her nails leaving bright red marks on his pale skin. Roy moaned loudly and Cheshire pulled his head down and kissed him, swallowing the noise. 

The only sound they could hear was each other breathing heavily, panting as he thrusted harder. Cheshire’s shoulders would bear the brunt of this escapade, the rough brick rubbing her skin raw, leaving it bruised. That in combination with Roy nearly splitting her in two left her deliriously turned on. Meeting and holding his gaze, she slid her hand down her stomach and let her fingers play where Roy’s thumb had been moments ago, his eyes following her hand and watching as she did so. As his thrusts picked up their pace, so did her fingers, matching him stroke for stroke.

Roy brushed her hand out of the way, replacing her fingers with his thumb again as she flattened her palms against the wall, her body on sensory overload as he teased her. She was nearly there, her muscles all coiling tightly, her nerves singing. With her legs wrapped tightly around Roy’s waist, she felt him tense and she knew he was also close. Her eyes slammed closed as her body took over, her mind shifting to auto-pilot. As her body tensed and spasmed around him, Roy pulled her to his chest, kissing her hard as his body did the same, his thumb still toying with her. His hands moved back to her thighs, holding her upright against the brick wall, as they both came down from their high. 

She unwrapped her legs and Roy put her down, turning away as he composed himself and straightened his clothes. Cheshire studied his back as she fixed her kimono, running her fingers over her swollen and oh-so-thoroughly kissed bottom lip. She smirked as she turned away, looking forward to their next encounter. Before Roy finished buckling his belt, she silently faded into the shadows and disappeared.

When he turned around a few seconds later, Cheshire was gone. All that was left of her was the sleeve torn from her kimono. He picked it up, running the silk through his fingers and looked out into the night after her.

Somehow he figured this was only the first time this would happen.

And he hoped it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
